HIgh School Days
by DaydreamerII
Summary: What if they were teens....
1. Chapter 1

High school days …. ( I don't own anything just write these stories for fun)

D is Diana

B is Bruce

C is Clark

S is Shayera

J is John

JJ is Jon'zz Jones

W is Wally

O is Ollie

DL is Dinah

A is Arthur

L is Lois

Monday…… (Homecoming Week)

Study Hall….

C - " Bruce the dance is next week, do you know who you are taking yet? I know you got a line of girls lined up."

B - "I'm not even sure if I am going to go. Those dances are so boring to me."

O - "I got my eye of the blonde cutie over there"

W- " They all want me , you know they do "

J- "what you aren't going to ask me? I'm offended"

C - "oh please John we know you are taking your red headed girlfriend."

J - "just admit, you guys are all jealous of me dating Shayera."

W - (sigh, I know I am, but I wouldn't let him know that.)

Ollie goes and sits by the blond "hey doll face how about you and me go to homecoming together?"

DL - "What's in it for me Robin hood?"

O - "Oh some Dinner , a little bit of Dancing and the best night of your life."

DL - " tell you what, IF you can prove to me you're a gentlemen then I will agree to it. You have until the night of the dance to prove it."

O- "You are on pretty Bird."

Lois nudges Clark. He looks at her confused.

L - "ahemmm cough cough"

C - " Something wrong Lois?"

L - "so what were you talking to Bruce about, Clark?" ( hope he gets the hint)

C - "oh just about the dance Lois."

L - "what about the dance Clark?" (sigh)

C- " seeing if he had a date Lois why?"

Bruce elbows Clark and whispers "that was your cue to ask her to the dance man."

C- "Lois would you go to the dance with me?"

L - "sigh, yes clark sure."

The next class bell rings…..

Bruce, Clark, Dinah, Wally and Arthur are all in Gym class. Bruce is working on his balance on the rings. Clark is lifting weights, Wally is running track, Dinah is practicing Gymnastics and Arthur is swimming in the pool. The teacher calls everyone to get together in a group. He goes over everyone's goals before they return to what they were doing. "oh by the way we have a new student." In walks a raven haired beauty. "Class this is Diana, she is new here and I request that all of you make her feel welcomed." Diana smiled. She felt rather shy so she didn't talk a lot.

DL - "Diana you can come over here and work on gymnastics with me if you like."

D - " I would like that, thank you"

The boys all standing together were checking her out.

W - "Damn, look at her."

B - doesn't say anything but watches her.

C - "She isn't that bad."

A - " I believe I should be the one to make her feel welcomed."

W - "I don't think so fish boy."

C - (glances at Diana but knows if Lois finds out hes up the creek without a paddle.)

The teacher hollered out "enough chit chat, get back to your P.E."

B - ( concentrates on his routine but every now and then will glance in her direction.)

S - says real loud so that she could hear him " I wonder how much I should bench press, maybe 300."

W - (runs as fast as he can, showing off his skill )

A - (does a fancy dive into the pool)

DL - " you know Diana , I think the boys are trying to show off for you."

D - Why would they want to do that, they don't know me"

Before she could respond the bell rings ending the day.


	2. Chapter 2

High School Days

D is Diana  
B is Bruce  
C is Clark  
S is Shayera  
J is John  
JJ is Jon'zz Jones  
W is Wally  
O is Ollie  
DL is Dinah  
A is Arthur  
L is Lois

Tuesday…. (homecoming week)

Diana just arrived to school. She was running late and didn't look where she was going. All of a sudden there was a crash then a thud. She has knocked over a fellow student while falling herself.

D - "I am so sorry I wasn't looking where.."

B - before she could finish he interrupted her " it is ok, you meant no harm." he helped her up. He gazed into her bright blue eyes. He noticed that she had been crying. "Are you ok?"

D - "yes, no but that's not important. I am sorry about bumping into you, I must be on my way I'm late for class. Please excuse me." At that she went quickly to her class.

2nd and 3rd period classes went by fast , now it was time for English which made the day seem longer. The teacher decided she wanted to get to know her students so she asked all of them to spontaneously come up here and tell everyone what they see their future as.

L - she hops up there and with a clear and loud voice says " I am going to be a journalist, the best there is and I decided Clark and I will be married and have about 2 kids."

C - " you and I what?" he screeched

O - elbows Clark. Whispers "seems you are already whipped"

C - " shut up Ollie" he slams his hand unto his forehead sighing.

B - "I am going to be a detective. Enough said. He sits down and the teacher calls up Shayera and Diana.

S - "I'm going to be a pilot. I love to fly and I hope to be married someday." she looks at John.

D - "I am not sure what I want to be, but it will have to do with spreading peace and love around." At that a few guys started to tease her, she frowned and her eyes looked blurry. Bruce turned around and gave them a cold stare that shut them up.

J- "I'm going to be in the Marines like my dad is and I will be a family man" looking at Shayera.

JJ - "I guess I should be a counselor. It seems all I do is help people out with their problems."

W - "I'm going to be a track star. I want to run and I want to make the ladies swoon."

DL - "oh please"

O- "I'm going to be millionaire playboy and spend a lot of money on that beautiful blonde sitting next to me."

DL ( blushed)

Then they heard the bell ring. Next was lunch.

John and Shayera sat together and talked. Ollie carried Dinah's try for her and held out her chair. Clark and Lois were discussing their ideas for the dance. Bruce sat alone watching everyone especially Diana cautiously. Arthur and Wally joined the group. Diana went and sat by herself. The teacher came in and announced the cheerleading tryouts for everyone to sign up if they wanted to be one. Dinah went over and signed her up and decided to sign Diana up too. Dinah went over and told Diana "You will be great doing this, you are a natural." Diana just sighed.

The rest of the day went pretty fast.

C- "Lois can I walk you home?"

L - "you bet you overgrown boy scout."

O - "Dinah my sweet one, May I have this pleasure of seeing you to your house?"

DL - "Not bad Ollie, You have improved a lot and yes I would love that."

Diana was having trouble with her locker when she heard a deep voice say" Need any help? She turned around and looked into the eyes of Bruce. "I cant get this , I am just not having a good day."

B - " Here let me", ( he opens her locker) and then he disappears before she can thank him.

D - " that is one mysterious guy and I do love mysteries." her eyes were twinkling. She starts to walk home.

Wally challenges Arthur to a race to his car. Of course Wally wins.

W - "in your face fish boy."

A - I let you win Streak."

Thus ending another day in the loves of the JL…….


	3. Chapter 3

High School Days  
D is Diana  
B is Bruce  
C is Clark  
S is Shayera  
J is John  
JJ is Jon'zz Jones  
W is Wally  
O is Ollie  
DL is Dinah  
A is Arthur  
L is Lois

Wednesday….

C - "Hey Bruce, the homecoming dance is in 3 days , you still don't have a date."

B - "Don't worry about it Clark?"

C - "hey if you need me to set you up on one. I will be more than happy to…"

B - (glares) "believe me Clark I have no problem getting a girl."

C - "If you say so (rolls eyes) hey look there are the girls."

B - (scans the girls but doesn't see the one he likes.)

L - "hey Clark, you big teddy bear, you looking for me?"

C - (blushes) You know it Lois but please don't call me that, (whispers…) at least not in public."

DL - "Has anyone seen Ollie?"

O - "here I am gorgeous" ( hands her a red rose)

DL - " Ollie you are so sweet"( gives him a kiss)

O - "Does this mean you will go to the dance with me?"

DL- "You have proved to me how gentlemanly you can be in just a few days so yes I will go with you."

O - ( Dances a victory dance)

They all laugh

DL (sees Diana and goes to her and hands her a box )

D - "Hey girl, what is this?"

DL - " your cheerleading uniform."

D - "your kidding me, I…"

W - "oh yeah this is going to be sweet, you will show off those long legs and those…"

B - "don't even finish that thought Wally." (gives him the infamous glare)

D - "hi Bruce.(shyly) (She gives him a smile.)

B - "Diana"

B - (disappears)

W - (looks all around and sees no Bruce) You know Diana as a cheerleader your body must be…"(feels something smack him on his head and turns to see Bruce smirking.)

W- "ok ok I get the hint sheesh"

DL - " I think Bruce likes you Diana, He is so protective of you."

D - "Dinah, I really like him but I am not his type."

DL - "you never know. Just look at me and Ollie, I really care about the blonde hunk."

O - " I heard that, so My darling Dinah shall I walk you to class?"

DL - "sure thing , I will talk more with you later Diana."

Diana changes into her cheerleading outfit and then goes to class.

During P.E …..

S - "hey I got a great idea, Girls why don't we have a girls night out at my place Thursday?"

DL - " That will be great, I say we should go to "Lets Dance On."

S - " I heard that is a great dance club, It will be great, you up for it Lois?"

L - " I love to dance so why not."

Diana comes in with her outfit, the rest of the girls have theirs on.

(whistles and shouts)

D - " I hate being the center of attention, What is going on girls?"

DL " Shay is having a Girls night out at her place, you are going to come aren't you ?"

D - "what exactly is a girls night out?"

S - "well we start at my place , get makeovers while discussing our boys and then get dressed and go out to the dance club."

L - "you will have fun Diana"

D - " ok count me in, what time?"

S - "around 8 works for me."

They all agree. The girls start practicing some cheers, while the boys practice football.

DL- "So Diana has anyone asked you to the dance?"

D - "nope not anyone, maybe they don't like me"

L - "oh please you know better than that."

B - (listens and gives a small smile)

W - "you can always go with m…."

B - (tackles Wally to the ground so he cant finish his statement.) "oops I thought you had the ball Wally."

W "hmmm I see blue bats flying around"

B - " I think you hit your head harder than we think."

W - (stands up) " I am going to get some water now, I'm fine really"

JJ - whispers - you know Bruce just tell her how you feel."

B - "I don't know what you are talking about Jon'zz."

JJ - if you say so Bruce but I know better."

B - " let it be"

The school day was over everyone went home.

Thus ending another day.


	4. Chapter 4

High School Days  
D is Diana  
B is Bruce  
C is Clark  
S is Shayera  
J is John  
JJ is Jon'zz Jones  
W is Wally  
O is Ollie

DL is Dinah  
A is Arthur  
L is Lois

Thursday……

W - "dang mornings, nothing can go right." Slams locker

LI - (bumps into Wally)

W - " why don't you look where you are going?"

LI - "I am sorry, I am new here, I must have tripped or something."

W - (looks at the very nice looking brunette and kicks himself for being mean) "No please I am sorry for being rude, my name is Wally and you are?"

LI - " I am Linda. ,my father and I just moved here."

W - "well Linda welcome to our humble city and please don't hold my rudeness form earlier against me. Coach is mad at me because I was late for track the other day."

LI - "you are in track?" squeals with delight. " I was going to try out for track myself that is if I can get coach to agree to it."

W - "well to make up for earlier, why don't you let me talk to him."

Bell rings

LI - "I better go before I am late, nice meeting you Wally."

Wally just watches her leave. Tardy bell rings.

W - "ahh heck , I am late, Coach is going to kill me again."

A few classes later…

Study Hall

S - "don't forget our plans tonight girls."

DL - "I can't wait, It will be a blast."

L - "shhh Don't want the boys to hear us."

C - "you hear that Bruce?"

B - "Yes , and?"

C - " I think we need to follow them."

B - "count me out"

JJ - "I believe Diana will be there too Bruce."

B - (glares)

C - "Wally you going to join us?"

W - (in a daze)

C - (takes hand and moves it in front of his face) "WALLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY"

W - "hmmmmm"

JJ- "forget it Clark, Wally met a girl today so he is in La la land."

C - " I should have known."

D - "I'm afraid girls I don't have the right outfit for tonight."

L - "don't worry Diana, I have something you can borrow."

JJ - "told you so Bruce"

B - (glares)

C - "alright guys meet at my house so we can start operation spy."

After school

C- "so Lois want to do something tonight?"

L - "ummm sorry Clark, I have other plans"

C - "with who another guy?"

L - "don't be silly Clark, you know I belong to you. I am having a girls get together."

C - "you sure you don't want my company tonight, I can make it worth your while."(kisses her neck)

L - "as much as the offer sounds scrumptious, big guy, I will

take a rain check but you can walk me home if you like."

That night at Shay's house……

L - " is everyone here yet?"

DL - "we are still waiting on Diana to show up"

Ding Dong

DL - "here she is now"

S - "hurry Diana and get changed."

L - "here take this and after lets do your make up."

D - "must I do this?"

S - "ok ready now lets go"

Somewhere near Shays house….

C - "do you see them John?"

J - "yes they are leaving, lets follow them in your car Clark."

C- "this is going to be fun"

J - "unless they catch us…"

C - "no worries I can handle Lois"

J - "yeah well Shay isn't too forgiving, you know, it will cost me a bundle to get back on her good side."

They get in Clark's car and speed off to lets Dance On.

When they arrived they say the girls dancing . They decided to stay hidden so they found a table in the darkest corner.

C - "I cant believe Lois id dancing with that guy Lex"

J - "As long as Shay isn't I am happy, wait what is she doing? She is dancing on the table ughhh"

C - " I say we go talk to them."

J - "We can't . if they knew we were here they would be so ticked."

L - " Really Lex your nice and all but I like Clark."

Lex - "Forget him Lois , he is a dumb jock while I have brains. I can work circles around him when it comes to intelligence."

L - " I don't care, Its him who has my heart Lex"

Lex - Then why are you dancing with me?"

L - "I …I.. I don't know"

Shayera is dancing on the table. Some guys are started to throw money her way.

C - "That is it. I don't care if they get mad. I don't like Lex trying to make a move on my girl"

J - "I agree Shayera is getting too much attention, shall we?"

C - "lets"

Clark goes and taps Lex on his shoulder

C - "excuse me, may I cut in?"

Lex - "get lost muscle for brains"

C - " I believe that you are dancing with my girl."

L - Smiles.

Lex - "You know Clark she prefers me. I am a winner in all, just like we will win tomorrows game."

C - "you can try Baldy but you will not win the game or my girl."

Lex - "Baldy? Don't you know girls dig this look?"

C - "Not this one" He takes Lois's arm and tries to lead her way.

Clark and Lex start to get loud and more physical.

L - gets in between the fellas. "Boys why don't you save this for the game."

C - "Good Idea Sweetie, Come on lets go."

L- whispers "Clark I love you protecting me and all but what are you doing here?"

C - "I…I…"

L - "well?" giving him a look

C - " I couldn't stand to be away from you Lois. You are very dear to me."

L - "Ahhh Clark you are such a romantic." she smiles and hugs him

C - (thinks) oh yes Clark you still got it !

John sneaks up to the table where Shayera is dancing.

J- "Shayera come on down , lets get out of here."

S - "John what are you doing here?"

J - "well, Me and the boys were…."

S - "Save it John, don't you trust me?"

J- "of course I do but you cant help it being the most beautiful woman around ."

S - "oh John you are such a sweetie. Here help me down."

He helps her down and they go dance together.

Diana watching all this and getting bored.

D- "its too hot in here I am going to go outside for awhile."

L - dancing with Clark says "mmmhmmm"

S - "Sure thing Diana whatever you say , John you shouldn't say that…." she giggles

Diana notices that no one was paying attention to her thought this was the perfect timing to sneak out.

It was cold outside. So Diana rubbed her arms. She heard a voice.

G1 - "Look what we got here Paul , a beautiful girl all alone."

G2 - "She isn't alone Gil, she has us to keep her company."

D- "That's quite alright, I like being alone."

G1 - "too bad , We want to know you better."

G2 - grabs Diana by the hair and forces her down."

G1 - "trust me honey, …"

D- "please no, don't do this….

Out of nowhere they hear a voice.

B- "The lady said no boys."

G1 - "who said that?"

B - "I did , Now leave her alone."

They see a figure in the shadows.

G2 - "This doesn't concern you, leave now or you will get hurt." he pulls out a switchblade

Bruce comes into the light. He looks down at Diana and sees her crying.

He glares at the guys.

G2 and Bruce start to circle one another. G2 goes to slice Bruce when Bruce decides to do a drop kick on the hand that held the blade,. G2 starts to hit Bruce but misses. Bruce got the upper hand and knocked him out.

G1 looks at Bruce and throws Diana at him.

G1 "here you want this tart. Go ahead you can have her."

B - gently catching Diana, he sits her down gently and then turns to G1.

G1 - "you think your tough but you wont be able to.."

Before he could finish Bruce does a roundabout kick and G1 lands on the ground. Then he takes him and throws him over his shoulder knocking him out on the landing.

B - helps Diana up "Are you ok Diana?"

D - " I am sorry I was stupid."

B - " you were nothing of the sort. This shouldn't have happened to you"

D - "oh Bruce I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here"

B - places his jacket over her shoulders. "its ok Diana , I promise no one will ever hurt you."

She takes his hand and holds it tightly.

By this time everyone came outside to see what the commotion was.

Bruce explained but never let go of Diana.

B - "If you don't mind I am going to take Diana home."

C - "Don't worry I already called the police."

L - "Diana will you be ok ?"

D - "I thinkkk soo, thanks to Bruce. He is my knight in dark clothing" She buries her head into his shoulder crying again.

B - "I will always be here for you Diana."

C- "I thought you weren't coming Bruce.?"

B - glares

L - "Now is not the time boy scout . Let them be."

Diana and Bruce get into his car and goes to her house.

Thus ending this night,.


	5. Chapter 5

High school days

Friday (A)… the day of the game

Diana walked in the school, still upset over what happened the night before, she was quiet and sad. She came to her locker and opened it, there she saw a beautiful rose, with a card that says : _a beautiful rose for a beautiful lady. Bruce. _That brought a smile to her face. She closed her locker door and when she did she saw Bruce was standing there. She smiled at him and started to talk when at the same time he did. They both did a quiet laugh.

B - " ladies first "

D - " I wanted to thank you for everything, for your help last night , and for my beautiful rose."

B - " I am truly sorry about what happened last night, and you deserve a lot more than just a rose."

D- :just think if you didn't show up when you did they would have….(tears started to flow)"

B - "its ok Diana, I wasn't going to let anything happen to you, I promise I would always protect you." he puts his arms around her and wipes away her tears.

D - smiles at him and reaches up and kisses his cheek.

B - "Diana this isn't easy for me but would you like to go to the dance with me?

D- "yes Bruce I will"

B- " I understand well maybe next time" he starts to walk away

D - Catches his arm "Bruce I said yes"

B - "oh, we can make the arrangements later, right now let me walk you to your class."

D - smiles at Bruce and puts her arm through his.

In class..…

C - "so Bruce tomorrow is the dance and you still don't have a date"

B - glares - "wanna bet"

C- "who did you ask?"

W - "I bet y our taking your ex selina"

B - smiles "I'm taking someone very beautiful"

C - "I don't doubt that but who?"

Just then Diana whispers "what time should I be ready Bruce?"

W - "no way"

C- "oh that's just so unfair"

W - "you are taking Diana?"

B - smiles.

Then the announcement came over the speakers…. "The pep rally will began in 10 minutes, I need all the cheerleaders and football players and the band to join me now in the auditorium."

As the students were piling in the auditorium the cheerleaders are doing a cheer. The principle came to the mic and started to give his speech.

P - "We are about to embark on the game of the year. This is our chance to show them that Justice High will prevail and now the Coach will introduce you to the men who will bring us to victory."

Coach- "whose gonna win ?"

Students " We will"

Coach - "now lets cheer them on, your team and mine, our starting lineup is …

First let me bring out one we like to call Superman for he can do anything on that field ….. Clark Kent."

Second - We call him the Flash , because he can zip through that field as fast as lightening --- Wally West"

Third - Like a bat, he does his best work in the dark, one would call him the best athlete there is --- Bruce Wayne"

Fourth - He tough and wants to be a marine, does everything to perfection --- John Stewart"

Fifth - he can do anything he wants he is our jack of all trades - Jon Jonzz"

Sixth - he knows how to make waves --- Arthur Curry"

The crowd goes nuts. The girls line up and start to cheer. The band starts to play and everyone gets the school spirit.


End file.
